The Day You Changed
by TheWitchWithTheVampireBlood
Summary: Bella, Edward and Jacob have been friends ever since they were eight.Although on her 12 birthday everything changed. She left the small town and when she moved back she had no one to trust...only the mysterious older brother Jasper. Jasper/Bella Lemons in later chapters.
1. prolog

I remember it like it was yesterday. When we were eight and it was a simpler time.

[[0o0_flashback_0o0]]

Mommy made me go to this park. I hate it here I always get picked on. Mommy never sees it. It's always Lauren and Jessica. I hate them so much. They always pull my hair and kick dirt into my face. I can see them now. They are coming towards me. Oh no.

"Hey stupid head I don't know why your last name is swan it should be ugly duckling" Lauren says in a snide voice. Jessica laughs along with her.

Why are they so mean to me! I have never done anything to them. I start crying when two boys walk up. They must be new to town because I have never seen them hear before. It's a small town everybody knows everybody here.

"Don't make her cry you big meanies!" the boy with the golden hair yelled.

"Yeah it's not nice didn't your mommy teach you manners?" the second boy said. He had semi-long black hair.

The girls ran away and I stopped crying I looked up and the two boys where still there. I smiled. Nobody had ever stood up for me like that.

"Hello I'm Isabella but I hate that name so please call me Bella", I said in a raspy tone from all the crying I had done earlier.

"I'm Edward and this is Jake my brother" the golden hair boy spoke, "we just moved here from Texas"

"Oh you guys don't look like brothers?" at that point I questioned there sanity. Had they looked at themselves lately?

"Our mommy and daddy adopted us that is why we look different. "The black haired boy said a smile playing around his lips. _'They must have the perfect family'_ I thought to myself. I asked them if they wanted to play and they said yes. We were playing tag and Edward was it. Just as he was about to tag me I tripped and fell bringing him along with me.

"Jake Edward we have to go pick up your brother and sisters from their friend's house. Oh who is this?' a lovely woman spoke she had caramel colored hair and looked like the perfect nice so sweet. Like all mommies should be.

"This is Bella our new friend! "They both exclaimed together.

_I never had a friend before. Well besides my brother anyway._

"Hello dear I am Esme Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you I am Jacob and Edwards's mother. "Her voice was like drizzling honey on a piece of toast in the morning.

"Hi" I could feel the blush crawl up my face," it is nice to meet you too."

"How about we set up a play date for you and the boys? Where is your mommy or daddy dear?"

I looked around. And I could not find her. She probably was off with Uncle Phil again and forgot me

"My mommy isn't here right now."

"What do you mean she is not here" the nice lady Esme was crouching down she had a look of concern on her face.

"Oh sometimes she forgets me, it's okay though my house is just down the street "I said in a small voice.

"How about we walk you home. Then I can talk to whoever is home about the play date okay. "She smiled down. She seemed so nice. "Okay!" I started walking down my road.

When we reached the house my father Charlie and brother Emmett were waiting outside. Emmett is 11 and he is the most cuddly cuddle bear out there. He looks mean and scary when you first see him but he isn't at all.

"Daddy "I screamed running up and hugging him. He set me down letting me hug Emmett and talk to him about my new friends when he noticed Esme and the boys. "Hello, can I help you?" a gruff voice coming from under his mustache.

"Yes hello, I was walking Bella home because she told me her mother forgot her at the park and she had to walk home alone. That isn't very safe and I didn't know if anybody would be home so I came with to make sure she was okay, and now that I see that she is I wanted to set up a play date between Bella and my boy's. They seemed to really hit it off at the park and we are new to town so I thought it would be nice for the boys to have some friends before school started." She ended her statement with a smile.

Looking at the woman daddy looked quit flabbergasted," yeah sure that would be great Bella usually doesn't make friends.", they scribbled on a couple pieces of paper and handed switched them giving each one the opposite paper," here is my number I'll call sometime this week and we can set it up." Esme said with a smile. I said good bye to Edward and Jacob then Esme rushed them off. I guess because they were late picking somebody up. As I saw then turn the corner on their way back to the park mommy came running in the opposite direction towards our house looking frightened. She ran up to the house and when she saw me tears sprang from her eyes. She got down on her knees and hugged me kissing the top of my head we all seemed to look up at my father then. All I could see was anger boiling up into his eyes. He only got that look when he was getting one of us in trouble and this time I don't think it's me or Emmett

[[0o0_end flashback_0o0]]

Later that night I remember hearing the screaming. She had forgotten me again. Emmett my brother crept into my room that night and comforted me while I was crying. But everything was better in the morning like always. We had the play date. We had LOTS of play dates. We would ride bikes. Play in the river. I even got to go on a trip with their brother got to come too. Through that time I eventually met every one in the family. Esme, 30, loving mother. Carslile, 33, the perfect dad. Rosalie, 10, she was the beautiful blond that loved me. Alice, 9, who loved shopping and everything girly. Edward and Jacob, 8, the little rascals that loved playing tricks. Then there was jasper, 10, Rosalie's brother that was pretty much all I knew about him. He kept to himself. Always up in his room or staying out of the picture. Even without jasper my life seemed perfect it was like I had two families one was me, Emmett mom, and dad. The other was me Emmett and the Cullens. Everything was perfect up until my 12 birthday.

That is when everything changed.

* * *

AN:_ Hello I hoped you enjoyed this prologe chapter!the next one will be up soon. I need a beta so if anyone is willing i will to look you over. _

**_Disclamer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga! If i did i wouldent have that pansey ass edward with bella._**

**_*not an edward lover*_**

**_death and happiness_**

**_TheWizardWithTheVampireBlood_**


	2. How It Started

_**That is when everything changed.**_

0o0{flashback}0o0

Emmett and I had just gotten back from spending the night at the Cullen. It was my birthday so they had thrown a party for me and Edward Jacob Rosalie Alice Emmett and I had all slept in the living room. Well more like we watched movies and ate candy the whole night. When we had opened the door to the house we could tell something was off. Silence was all to be heard. Emmett looked down at me grabbing my hand; we slowly walked into the kitchen to find my mother and father sitting at the table. Sadness was in their eyes.

"Emmett Bella would you please sit down me and your mother have to talk to you."

We carefully sat down in our seats as if we were to move to quickly or push thing to roughly everything was going to suddenly break. The word that they spoke next where one that would stay with me for the rest of my life.

"Kids", my father spoke," me and you mother have spoken and we think… well it is the best that we...um that we..."

"Just get on with it Charlie!" my mother interrupted him, "if you won't do it I will. Kids me and you father are getting a divorce."

_Getting a divorce…_

_A divorce…_

_Divorce…_

_Divorce…_

I could hear nothing else except those cruel words until my brother burst out.

"NONONONONO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME SHE IS MY LITTLE SISSTER NO!", and with that I felt myself being pulled up into week arms and being ran towards the door. My brain still being in shock from what I had just heard all I could think was; wow_ Emmett must have gotten stronger._

When we got out side he set me down and grabbed my hand heading to the only place we could think of the Cullen's.

0-0-0-0-0

We got there and explained our situation. Carlisle held my while I cried with Emmett Rosalie Edward and Jacob standing around me. They were also crying.

_Why did this have to happen to me? Why was I the one that had to move? I mean it would be just as worse having Emmett leave. NO I have to be strong. I can still talk to them. I can e-mail and visit every holiday. Everything will be fine._

_0-0-0-0-0_

Now we were being taken home. Our stuff had already been packed. They had done it on the night I had spent staying up and having fun with my friends. In the morning at 6 o'clock I was to leave with my mother and uncle… I mean my new step father Phil.

0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was crying except Phil my mother and me. I hugged Emmett and promised him I would e-mail him when I got there. Then I said good bye to my father promising to visit soon. Then we were off to a new a new life in phoenix Arizona.

0o0{ End flash back}0o0

I thought I would go and see the soo often. Visit once a , how nieve I was.

I never realized that wouldn't see anybody from the small little town of forks until this day. 5 years later.

* * *

I know this chapter was shorter then the other! i am accually supost to be cleaning and i disided hmm this seams better then cleaning.

I have been getting a lot of good reviews and stuff!(stuff such a silly word!) i would like to say thatnk keep it comeing. i really enjoy reading what you have to say!remeber i need someone to look over my writing!just P.M. me!its a lot easyer then that stupid beta thing!

i will update soon.

TheWitchWithTheVampireBood

(i changed it!)


	3. Back To a New Home

Bella P.O.V

'_Hurry you little tushi off that plain belliboo! We missed you SO much!'_ That was the first thing I saw as I stepped off the was held buy a massive man who looked slightly like Emmett.

'No that can't be Emmett. He is so talk. And look at his arms there huge!'

He was standing next to a much older version of my father. There faces where searching and they looked right passed me. I hadn't changed that much have I? I slowly walked up to them.

"Hi, Emmy bear, Daddy bear." I said a blush spreading across my cheeks. Then to make it worst I noticed people had heard me and where now looking at me strangely. Both their eyes widened as they finely looked down at me.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" yepp I'm sure now that this is definitely Emmett. I huge smile beamed on his face as he picked me up.

"Put me down or…" my sentence was finished with a gag .That pretty much got me throw to the hard marble floor of the airport. Emmett never did like puke. After I laid there for a few minutes letting the nausea go away I opened my eyes to see my father standing in the same place with a shocked look on his face. Emmett helped me up and then we both went to go check on dad.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked then his face started to turn red.

"My, you're not my little girl anymore"

I then thought of what it must look like to him. My hair cut short and died black with blond wisps going through lip pierced. Dark eyeliner. Purple skinny jeans and a Spiderman tee-shirt to match.

'_Maybe I should have toned it down a bit before coming to see him.'_

"Yeah I guess not dad she has boobs and is pretty hot.'" Emmett yelled out causing everyone to look over at us and causing me to look like a tomato for a second time today. Grabbing my face with both of his hands he said "I guess some things never change look at that blush." This of course caused me to blush harder.

O—o—o—o—o—O

The ride home wasn't too eventful. Although I was expecting some kind of welcome from the Cullen's it never seemed to come. They were the only people, besides Emmett and dad that I kept in touch with after I left forks. After Emmett teased me some more and I got to tease him on how big he got we went to bed. He told me he had something huge to say when we got up in the morning. Smiling to myself I waked over to my small full-sized bed and got in. I opened up to the page I had left off on in the book I have been reading. And shortly after fell into a deep slumber with the soothing sounds of rain hitting the window reminding me of my child hood. What tomorrow brings I do not know. Hopefully something good.

* * *

Hello! thank you for all of the suport i have gotten from this i know it took me forever to update!i'm not going to make an excuse because, to be honest i just got im back. i know this chapter wasnt the best but i will have another chapter up soon!i promss on that!also if you would review it would make the chapters come faster!

Love and Death

The Witch With The Vampire Blood


	4. The suprise and The Moment

Bella P.O.V

"HEY BELLA!"

That along with three teenage boys jumping on my bed is what I awoke to the next day.

"Guys get off me.", I yelled as I pushed them off the bed. Hearing t a loud bangs and then some groaning made a smile appear on my face. Sitting up to look at them made me laugh. They sat one laying on top of the other all holding their head.

They looked up and glared which of course just caused me to laugh harder. Seeing as they were to pounce on me I bolted towards the stairs.

"go get her boys.", Emmet laughed. I secretly thanked him this was the best surprise i could have gotten.

"Come back here!"

"I am going to get you swan"

I ran down the hallway looking back at my mad friends who were about to round the corner when I ran smack dab into something really and whatever I ran into fell to the ground. The impacted wasn't so bad considering what I ran into fell on the ground and me on top of it. I let out a groan the noticed whatever… or should I say whoever was under me groaned too. I sat up and realized with great shock it was Jasper.

"Oh I'm sorry are we interrupting something?", both Edward and Jacob said together laughing at the position we were in. Then I realized what type of position we were in! Me straddling him and him groaning on the floor. I was about to stand up when to hands grabbed my hips.

"No of course not boys me and Bella where just getting to know each other a little better. "My eye's widened as I felt the bulge in his pants and I looked down at jasper all he did was wink and let go. Stood up and walk gracefully out of the room. Edward and Jacob looked at me like I had grown a third head and all I could do is sit there like an idiot couldn't move.

'_What the actual fuck just happened here?'_

_ _#_ _#_ _#_ _#_ _#_ _#_ _

After that mishap in the hallway me Edward and Jacob stayed and chatted for a while ate the breakfast I hadn't noticed they had brought up and made fun of each other. Around dinner time (we totally skipped lunch) they invited me to their birthday party.

"Well, who is going to be there?"

"Just our girlfriends and a few friends. Mom and dad are going to be out of town for a few days so it's kind of like a sleep over. The only thing that sucks is that jasper is going to be there. Although he is exactly like he used to be and stays up in his room all day and only comes out to eat go to the bathroom and when my parents make him, like today!" Edward said a smile on his face. I was about to as who their girlfriends were when it hit me.

"Wait you mean Carlisle and Esme are here and you didn't tell me!" I glared at them before running down the stairs to go see them and say hi. I got a long hug from Carlisle and a kiss on the cheek from Esme. The complemented me on my hair and my clothes. Even though I was still I'm my PJ's. Edward and Jacob came in telling me they had to go. They had a double date to get ready for. I smiled and laughed giving them a hard time before saying my and my "second parents" talked in the kitchen some more. I made dinner as we talked and ate then around 11 o'clock they left. I was again thank full for Charlie and Emmett for giving us some time alone they only came in to get some food and left up to their rooms. I ran upstairs to grab my book then headed down to the living room. I heard a yawn and looked down to my couch expecting Charlie, but what I found was not him. It was jasper lying with a book across his face.

'_I never realized how forgettable jasper is. I mean his parents left without even a second glance and he has _been here all day!'

Taking the book from his face I puppy eared the page to save his place and set it beside him. Then I finally got a good look at his face. His blond locks falling over his eyes in a devilish manner, his cloths winked from sleep. There was even a slight smile playing on his lips. I contemplated waking him up but though better of it. I went into the hallway closet and grabbed a blanket and ran back the living room and pulled it over him over him when I did this he only snuggled into the couch more.

'_He is so cute when he sleeps…'_

Whoa when did I start thinking he was cute? He's Jasper, the older brother the one I don't know

'_But you want to know him'_

I shook the though from my head and headed up stairs said goodnight to Charlie and told him that Jasper was down stairs. I wouldn't want him to go down stairs in the morning and shoot jasper thinking he was an intruder. Then I walked to my room quietly and got under the covers. I finally got to sleep around 4am all I could think about was the tall blond sleeping down stairs.

!**!**!&!**!**!

When I woke up I found a not setting on my side table. It was written in the most elegant hand writing.

Isabella,

Thanks for letting me stay over.

Hopefully we will get to know each other better

~Jasper

* * *

Hey, well I am very exited for this chapter. I really hope everyone liked it. I really need more reviews! so please do that. also I just wanted to say I literally just make these up as I go so tell me if something is missing and I will go fix it!

Love and Death

The Witch With The Vampire Blood


	5. SERIOUSLY

_(503)899-8378_

'_Holy fucking shit.'_

Was all I could think. Are you serious right now he actually gave me his number?

'_No this has to be a joke.'_

I pulled out my phone and typed in the number.

_**To: Jasper  
**__**Hey **_

_**From: Jasper  
**__**Hey, this is Bella right?**_

_**To: jasper  
**__**Yeah :)**_

_**From: Jasper  
**__**Oh, well thank for letting me stay over like that**_

_**To: jasper  
**__**Yeah it's no problem I can't believe Carlisle and Esme just left you here like that**_

_**From: jasper  
**__**They do that often. I guess I just kinda blend in to the wall.**_

_**To jasper  
**__**Still though you their son**_

_**From: Jasper  
**__**Yeah I guess so you are coming to Edwards and Jacobs party right?**_

_**To Jasper  
**__**Yeah I am :)**_

_**From: Jasper  
**__**Oh well I will have to watch you guys so don't let them do anything stupid okay**_

_**To jasper  
**__**Why are you watching us?**_

_**From: Jasper  
**__**Mom and dad are going on a cruise for two-week  
**__**and rose and Emmett are going on a vacation up  
to Alaska to visit some of our family. So it just me left :/**_

_**To jasper**_

_**Oh man that sucks well I promise to do my best**_

_**From: Jasper  
**__**You were always the goodie two shoes!;)**_

_**To jasper  
**__**Be quit I am not :)**_

_**From: Jasper  
**__**Suuuuure ;)**_

It went on like this for another few hours until school started. I was terrified but jasper said I would be fine. I could actually see us becoming friends in the future. I grabbed my keys to my old beat up red truck my dad had given me as a welcome home present and drove to forks high. I parked next to Edwards silver Volvo and got out.

"Bella over here" Jacob said standing next to Edward and some girls that I assumed were there girlfriends.

"Hey", I said out of breath from running over.

"You remember Lauren and Jessica don't you? Well they are our girlfriends now."

My breathing stopped.

Are you fucking serious. The girls that had picked on me since I was five and you are dating them.

"Hey, yeah I remember you guys." I said holding back tears holding my head up high.

"we are so like sorry for like everything and like we like totally want to like be friends now.', they said with the fakest smiles ever as Lauren hugged me she whispered in my ear

"You better back off of our boys and if you like don't some very bad like things will come in you like future.'

'_Even when threating she has to say like every three seconds'_

As she pulled away her fake smile was again plastered to her face. A just as equally fake smile plastered on mine as I said.

"Yeah of course no hard feelings."

The day went from bad to worse.

Walking through the cafeteria looking for my boys was a hustle you would think since it was a small school that it you would just zip through the lines, But no why would it be that easy for little old me. A real smile graced my lips as I finely found the boys, But just as I was about to sit down Lauren and Jessica stole the only open seats available. When they sat down Lauren "accidentally slipped and her entire try of spaghetti, apple sauce and mild came splattering down on my head and my brand new white shirt. You could completely see through it and then to add gas to the fire Jessica ripped open my shirt reviling that I was wearing a red lace see through bra. The entire lunch room was quiet. Then came the laughter.

I was about to run out of the room when someone stopped me. It got quiet again and I realized who it was.

Jasper.

He looked down at my now tear-stained face and asked in I was alright. I just stare at him horrified. It then hit me that very one in the school could see my boobs so I tried to cover myself to no avail my shirt was to torn. Jasper must have realized what I was trying to do and pulled off his shirt and gave it to me. i slipped it over my head and he grabbed my hand. Set down Edward phone on the table and we left together. I got into his car and he drove me to my house.

"Text me later okay. I'll always be there if you need to talk."

And with that I got out of his car and he was off. All I could think about as I unlocked my door was the laughing faces of the two people I cared about the most in that school.

Edward and Jacob.

* * *

Hello all. I am very pleased that I have gotten so many good reviews on this story.I know I have a lot of grammatical errors but fuck you I try! Just so you know and if I havent said this before I write these when I have the time and when I want to. there will never be a timeline in which you should expect a chapter. So therefor you will never hear an excuse come out of my mouth. Just keep reviewing. If you have any questions ask. I love all of my fans and i hope you like this chapter.

Love and Death

TheWitchWithTheVampireBlood


End file.
